Thomas and the Posters
by LuigiJ54
Summary: A somewhat sequel to James the Second Best and Thomas and the Billboard combine. Note: Idea suggested by tate310.


Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas and Friends. They belong to their respective owners.

Thomas and the posters

It was a windy autumn on the Island of Sodor. The engines were working hard of the anniversary of Knapford station. They were working hard to get everything down for the celebration.

The Fat Controller gathered the engines at the current decorated Knapford station for a announcement. "A photographer will come to the island to take pictures of two engines that I will choose. So you must be on your best behavior. The reason why he is taking the pictures of these two engines is because he will make a grand poster for Knapford station's birthday. And also once we showed the poster, someone will take the poster to make them into postcards for this year. " he said proudly. "Now then the two engines are going to be Edward and James." This made James surprise. "really sir you really mean it?" he said excitedly. "Yes of course you deserve it James." he said. "Now anyways everyone go back to your work while I go back and planned out the dicorations at Knapford." And so with that, the Fat Controller walked back into his to help plan out the dicorations leaving the engines to talk for themsleves. "This fantastic." said James. "Now I get to be on a kind of picture. Well even though I'm with Edward on it." "Well let's hope you crashed into the poster like that other time." joked Gorden. The other engines chuckled. "Hey remind me of that." said Jame angerly. "Yeah besides." spoke out Edward. " The poster doesn't hang on a bill board. Instead it goes on the walls like other ones that we see in different places." "So yeah exactly." "Well I hope nothing bad happens to the posters like the incident that happend last year." said Thomas. "Oh yes that incident." remembered James. "It was very irritating on that day." The other engines agreed. They remember that Thomas has accidently knocked the billboard into a river. The reason why is because he saw that Diesel blocked him and he was so mad that got distracted. So Thomas had the engines to retake the billboard picture without Diesel in it and so it ended up having Diesel doing all the other engine's job. It turns out it was a mistake and so in the end, the billboard photo was retaken properly and the billboard. "Well anyways let's us go to work." said Edward out loud. "The photographer is coming in a couple of days so James and I will have our pictures taken." And so with that, the engines went back to thier jobs.

A couple of days later, the photographer came and he met up with James and Edward. They went to many different destinations on the island. It took the entire day for them to go to many different sights and sounds of Sodor for the Knapford station's poster. Soon they were finish with taking pictures and so the engines brought the photographer back to the hotel and so Edward and James went back to the sheds to sleep.

A couple of days later, the posters were created and they arrive at the docks. So Thomas was chosen to collect the posters at the docks to take the them to Knapford station. "I hope nothing goes wrong while I take the posters to Knapford station." he said. And so Thomas made his way to Knapford station.

Thomas was chuffing and huffing as he made his way to bring the posters to Knapford station. Today was windy, so Thomas has to be careful of how fast he was going. As he was on his way to Knapford, he didn't know that one of the workmen were being careless and he didn't tighten the strings so properly which made the strings that hold the posters loose. While the posters were loose, Thomas was picking up speed very carefully. Because he was picking up speed, the ropes loosen more and the posters started to slip out of the rope. Then up ahead was a signel that was currently turned red. Thomas braked to a stop, but then it happend. The posters slipped out of the loosen ropes and the posters were being blown by the wind. Thomas was surprise. "Oh no." said Thomas in shock. "I must get the posters before something bad happens." So when the signel went green, Thomas quickly chase after the posters that are now being moved by the wind.

Thomas chased after the posters. He tried to catch up to the posters when then suddenly the wind started to drop. This caused the posters that was being carried by the wind to drop down, but they were heading towards the the moving river. So then with a drop, the posters had fallen into the river. Thomas was surprise. "Oh no the posters have fallen into the river. It's just like last year. What am I going to do?" he said with worriness. Then he thought of a risky idea. "_What if I try to get the photographer to re take the pictures of Edward and James again? Then hopefully when the photographer is finish taking the pictures, I could tell the Fat Controller about what happend." _He thought. So Thomas chuffed to the hotel to find the photographer to go and retake the picture for the posters.

Thomas made his way to the hotel where the photographer is staying at. He asked the station master to go get the photographer. So he did. A couple of minutes later, he came back with the photographer. "Excuse me sir can you go take the pictures of Edward and James again?" he asked. "Why do you want me to do that?" The photographer asked. Thomas tries to think of a perfect excuse to explain why he wants the photographer to retake the pictures for Edward and James. "The Fat Controller wants to take the photos again because he wants to have an extra picture for the posters just in case." he said. The photographer thought for a moment. Then he responed. "Okay very well." he said. "Just let me go back into my suite and get my equipment ok?" "Ok." Thomas said. His little excuse has work. While the photographer was getting his equipment, Thomas left to collect his coaches Annie and Clarabel.

While he was making his way to collect his coaches, he met Edward waiting at a signal. "Hello Edward." greeted Thomas. "Hello there Thomas." greeted back Edward. "Did you deliver the posters to Knapford station." Thomas felt nervous. "Um no." Edward was surprise. "Why didn't you deliver the posters Thomas?" Edward asked suspiciously. Thomas grew even more nervous. He has to think of a perfect excuse to explain why he didn't deliver the posters without telling the truth. "Well Edward, the Fat Controller wants take a retake of the photos, so he want's you and James to go with the photographer and go to each destination that you and James along with the photographer went to." "But didn't the Fat Controller say that we don't need a retake of the photos?" Edward questioned growing even more suspicious. "Well he changed his mind." Thomas quickly said. "Are you sure? Did you do something wrong like last year?" "No it won't be like last year." "Well ok then. You better be right." And with that, Edward left when the signal was green and Thomas continue on his way to collect Annie and collected his coaches and then he made his way back to the hotel.

While he was making way back to the hotel, he found James taking on water and taking some tables and chairs to Knapford station. "Hey James." greeted Thomas once again like last time." "Hey there Thomas." greeted back James. "Why are you taking passengers? Aren't you suppose to take the poster to Knapford station?" Once again Thomas thinks of the perfect excuse to explain to James. "Well James, the Fat Controller wants to retake the photos for the posters and he wants you and Edward to go with the photographer and go to each destination that you and edward along with the photographer went to and also he told me that I should help bring the photographer to the places that you two need to retake the photos at." he said. "But didn't the Fat Controller say that we don't need to do retakes of the photos?" James questioned. "Well he changed his mind." Thomas said the same answer to James. "Well I don't know Thomas. I need to take these tables and chairs to Knapford station." James said. "Well how about I find another engine to take them." he said. "But aren't you taking your coaches with us when me and Edward retake the pictures?" said James confused. "Um how about you take my coaches while I take the tables and chairs to Knapford station for you ok?" he said. "Well if you say so." So Thomas was uncoupled from his coaches and James was uncoupled from the tables and chairs and they switch tracks. James was then coupled to Thomas' coaches Annie and Clarabel while Thomas was coupled to the tables and chairs. Then James made his to the hotel while Thomas made his way to Knapfard station to deliver the tables and chairs for James.

Thomas was making his way to Knapford station. He was happy that he manage to convince the photographer, Edward, and James to retake the pictures for the poster. He would have to think of an excuse when he meets up with the Fat Controller. He made it to Knapford station where he delivered the tables and chairs for the celebration. Thomas could see that the Fat Controller wasn't waiting on the platform, nor his office. "That's good." he said to himself. "This gives me more time to check on Edward and James that are with the photographer." And so with that, Thomas was uncoupled from the load and he went to see where Edward and James are.

Meanwhile, Edward was waiting back at the hotel with the photographer. He was thinking about Thomas and his behavior. "I wonder why is Thomas acting so weirdly." he said quietly to himself. "It must be something wrong that happend on his way to Knapford station." Then his thoughts were interrupted by a whistle that he knows. Then coming next to him is James and to his surprise Thomas' coaches, Annie and Clarabel. "Hello Edward." greeted James nicely. "I see that Thomas also told you about the retake of the poster pictures." "Yes indeed James. Yes indeed." he said. "By the way James, why are you taking Thomas' coaches?" "Oh well I was pulling the tables and chairs for the party, but Thomas offerd to help take them for me while I take his coaches for the photographer can ride in and also put his equipment in." "Oh I see." said Edward. "James do you have a suspicious idea that Thomas is doing the exact same thing that he did last year?" "Oh please. don't be silly." said James. "How can you be really sure that Thomas is actully doing the same thing he did last year's celebration?" "Well by how he acted to me when he talked to me." "Well he acted fine when he went to talk to me." "Maybe he was very relax about the situation that he's dealing with." "Whatever you say." The two engines waited as the photogarpher and the station master put the equipment into Clarabel. Then as the two engines were about to leave, they hear a whistle from a certain engine that they're familer with. "Sorry I was late." said Thomas. "I had to do Jame's work." "It's alright." said Edward. "James already told what happen." "Oh I see. Anyways now that I'm hear, how about I take Annie and Clarabel back?" he asked. "Well ok then." answered James. So it took a while for Thomas and James to switch tracks. When the two engines finally have everything in order, Thomas, Edward, and James set off to the first destination that they need to go take the first picture.

The first destination that they went to is Great Waterton. When they got there, the photographer and Thomas' driver and fireman got the photographer's eqiupment ready. When they were finish, the photographer was preparing to take Edward and James' picture. The two engines were perparing to smile for the picture, when suddenly they heard an engine coming. It was Emily. She was coming in to the station with her coaches to take some passengers to the party. She was on her way to the platform where the passengers are waiting. When she was heading towards the platform, she could see that James was in her way. She stopped just in time. The engines were surprise, but then Emily became crossed. "What are you doing blocking my way?" she demanded angerly. "Well you should have known about the retake of the poster photos that Edward and I are doing." "Retake?" said a confuse Emily. "Yes a retake. Didn't the Fat Controller informed you about it?" said James angerly. "No I wasn't informed about this retake of the poster pictures." replied Emily with a cross face. "But Thomas said that the Fat Controller has said that there will be a retake of the posters. Right Thomas?" Thomas thought for a moment, then he spoke. "Yes. I guess he forgot to tell to the other engines. " he said feeling a bit nervous. "Well that make since." said Emily. "Well you can either wait until they're finish with the picture, or find another route to go to the station." said Thomas. "I'll just wait then." So Emily grudgely waited for the photographer to be finish taking the pictures of Edward and James. After a while, Emily was finally allowed to go to the station, but she was late and the passengers complained. The station master apologize for the inconvenience as the passengers started to board onto Emily's coaches. Then she left with a smug face. Meanwhile, the photographer and Thomas' crew pack up the photographer's equipment. After that, Thomas, James, and Edward left to go to their next destination for the photographer to take the poster picture

The second destination they went to is Henry's forest. They find a perfect area to take the poster picture. When they find a perfect area to take the picture, the photographer and the crew of the engines helped set up the photographer's equipment. Then the photographer got his camera ready. As James and Edward were about to smile for the photographer, they hear another engine coming. It was Henry and he was taking some food for the party. He was just passing though his favorite place to visit either before, during, and after he has done his jobs for the day. He was looking at the sights of his favorite place when suddenly.. "Stop!" cried out a voice. He looked to see where was the source of the voice. Then he looked what was in front of him. It was Edward. Henry stopped just in time, but do to the impact of him stopping, it cause some of the food that he was taking in some trucks and some box cars to tumble over. Luckly though no one was hurt, but Henry was cross. "Edward what are you doing on the same track as me?" he asked angerly. "Well Henry." he started to reply calmly. "James and I are having our retake of the poster pictures." "But didn't the Fat Controller say that you two don't need a retake of the pictures?" "Well Thomas said that he has changed his mind." Thomas noticed that Edward seems to catch on to his lie. "Well I guess that makes since, but because of you in the way, some of the food for the party has tumbled over." "We're really sorry Henry. We didn't expect that to happen. " said Thomas shamefully. "It's alright I guess, but now I have to get another load of party food for the celebration and I'll be late." Henry said in a now more grumpy mood. Then Henry backed up and he went to a different track. Thomas feels bad. Meanwhile, James talked to Edward about his suspiciousions. "I think you may be right Edward." said James quietly to him. "Because Thomas seems to feel gulity." "Yes I know so. It's happening again like last year." Edward also said quietly. "But it's very different." "It sure is different." Soon after the photographer finish taking the two engine's pictures, they went to their next destination.

Soon they were at their third destination at Bluff's Cove. The photographer and the engine's crew set up the eqiupment. Thomas hopped that nothing bad happens this time. Soon they were finish setting up the camera. The photographer was about to take Edward and James' picture when suddenly they once again hear an engine's whistle. This time it was Gorden. He was taking VIPs to the party. He was just minding his business, when suddenly he could see Thomas, Edward, and James in his way. Gorden braked carefully and he stopped just in time. Luckly once again, no one was hurt, but once again, Gorden was crossed. "What is the meaning of this?" Gorden asked. Thomas knew how is the situation going to turn out. He feels guilty of what's been happening today, so before Edward could explain the excuse that Thomas gave to them, Thomas spoke out. "It's all my fault. The truth is, the poster flew off the truck that I've been taken because the strings wasn't properly tied and it went to a river. I'm sorry." Thomas admitted and apologize. "Well it's about time you admitted what you have done." said Edward. "You know it was a lie the whole time." said Thomas sadly. "Of course I knew." he said. "You know you should've learn your lesson just like last year's celebration, but I guess you learned now don't you?" "He certainly did." said a voice from somewhere. The engines, but Gorden, were surprise and they looked around. Then someone looked out from a window from one of Gorden's express coaches. It was revealed to be none other than the Fat Controller. Thomas expected him to be cross at him, but instead he can see he was smiling. "You don't have to worry about what has happen." he said calmly. "It turns out that one of the workmen was being careless and that he didn't make sure to tie the rope tightly. Now that you learn you lesson this time, we will have to have these pictures retake in no time." All the engines, especially Thomas, cheered.

Soon once the photographer finish the retake of the poster pictures, they were sent to be posters again. The party had to be post pone, but some of the guests for the party didn't mind along with the VIPS. A couple of days later, the posters arrive once again at the docks and Thomas was sent again to the docks to collect them. The workmen this time made sure that the posters were perfectly tied. When they were finish, Thomas carefully took them to Knapford station. He arrive at Knapford station to see that the Fat Controller was standing there on the platform. "Well Thomas, how are you feeling now?" he said with a chuckle. "I feel fine. " he said happliy. "I can't wait for the celebration to begin for real." "That's a good engine, now do your other jobs okay?" "Yes sir." And with that Thomas chuffed away to do his other jobs. "See you at the celebration." cried out the Fat Controller.

Late that night, the celebration began and the Fat Controller showed everyone the posters. Everyone was happy, especially Thomas. "Well Thomas." began Edward. "I hope you really learned your lesson, because I along with the other engines don't want to go though all that trouble again." "I know Edward." Thomas replied. "For now on, I'll tell you and the others the truth." And they agreed.


End file.
